Saturday
by Epic Pose
Summary: Sequel to the beginning. Miranda and Tyki go on their date, lovely little gap fill romance. Read and review please. TykiXMiranda hinting at LaviXLenalee


Disclaimer: We do not own DGM so we make no profit from this. *sigh*

Pairing: Tyki and Miranda

Genre: Comedy, Romance

This is the sequel to "**the beginning"**, but not the multichapter that was promised this is just to fill in while we are doing our exams.

* * *

"I don't know how to get out!" Miranda thought to her self while lying on her bed, she could not figure out how to get out of the order in order to meet Tyki in town, she had been confined to the infirmary for three days now and she still hadn't come up with an escape plan. "That scary nurse is guarding the door and I can't jump out of the window this time" she pondered knocking the nurse out and making a run for it, and then it finally hit her with how she was going to get out. She peeks around the door and spies the nurse, activates her innocence and forms a time bubble around the nurse stopping her time and runs for it. Half way down the corridor she collided with Allen and Lavi, stopped their time quickly and continued running with an increasing amount of panic, as she could hear that the nurses time has already returned. Then spotting her escape route she jumped out of the first floor window into temporary happiness, this lasted until she landed in the bushes underneath the window. Groaning she got up, deactivating her innocence and brushed her self down. Miranda clicked her back, back into place, cursing lightly underneath her breath she made her way to town.

The had struck six five minutes ago and Miranda was starting to think that he was not going to turn up when a gloved hand tapped her shoulder making her jump with surprise.

"Sorry I'm late he apologised while handing her a lemon and chocolate ice cream with his usual charming smile.

"Awh! My favourite!" she exclaimed taking the treat with a smile.

"So how did you get away from the order so easily? He asked as they started walking down the sunlit high street.

"I ran like hell basically" she licked her ice cream "stopping people's time as I went by."

"You can stop time!" Tyki sounded mildly impressed "I thought I'd seen you before"

"Yeah, in Edo. You where the one fighting Kanda." she was mildly irritated that it was only now that he recognised her.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes, and you were lucky he was on a mission when that whole fiasco happened or you would have been up there." She pointed up towards the sky.

"Well I don't think that would be the case, but whatever makes you happy. So what excuse are you going to give them when you get back" he asked in a curious tone.

"um…. I will probably tell them that I just needed some fresh air"

"That could work, I mean these are exorcists we're talking about, they only have 4 brain cells between them all"

"Thanks Tyki, I really appreciate that" she huffed taking and angry lick of her ice cream

"Well of course with you as the mandatory exception to the rule"

"Thank you, so what are we going to do this evening" she asked while she finished the last of the ice cream cone.

He thought to him self for a little while then a smile drew its self across his face. "Do you like the theatre?"

"Yes I do but it would be impossible to get tickets on such short notice, so why do you ask?"

"Well I have friends in high places so lets just say that I don't need tickets, would you like to go?" He gave her the same smile that always made her forget what she was going to say momentarily.

"yes I would love too!" she replied once realising that she hadn't answered him.

"Well this way then my lady" he held out his arm and she linked on to it and they walked down the high street arm in arm till they reached a large, new theatre proclaiming that its known around the world.

"But I'm not dressed for the theatre she realised franticly looking down at her plain black dress and then at the elegant gowns of silk and velvet the other women entering the theatre were wearing.

"That doesn't matter in the slightest" he reassured her

"Are you sure" she asked uncertain

"Positive" he replied with a grin

"Alright then" they walked into the theatre and up to the ticket booth. Tyki smiled at the small round man in the booth who lead them to a set of stairs leading to an expensive looking bow with two soft chairs and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice, Miranda was awe struck. "Wow this place is so classy!" she exclaimed looking down at the red velvet and polished wood of the slowly filling theatre.

The little man disappeared and Tyki motioned towards a chair which Miranda sat down in. "Its not my nicest but it's pleasant enough"

Miranda stared at him, shocked and not to mention mildly annoyed by his blasé attitude towards the expensive box. "It's not?"

"Nope, Wine?

"Yes please"

He handed her a elegant crystal glass filled with wine and sat down in the other chair looking extremely comfortable in the finery that surrounded him.

Miranda took a sip of the wine "So I this what you do in your free time?"

"Some times, but I spend most of my free time with my friends out and about " he replied sipping his wine.

""You have friends? I thought you Noah's all stuck together, not with Humans" she answered genuinely shocked that he could pass for human in a human society.

"Don't sound surprised, I think I would go crazy if I spent all my time with the Earl and company and it's not like they know that I'm a Noah." Tyki was fairly offended that she thought he didn't have any friends other then the Noah's "The Noah's are more like family then anything else, some more literally then others unfortunately." He added under his breath.

"So what about you're actual family, parents for example?" she asked curious about how the Noah's have a life out side of the battle.

Tyki's smile disappeared and he shifted uncomfortably "They died a while ago" he answer quietly with a slight sharpness to his tone.

"Oh … I'm sorry" Miranda sensed it was a bad subject to bring up.

"Its fine… So, how long have you been an exorcist?" He asked trying to change the subject to some thing less centred around him.

"About five months now I think, so what's the play about?" she asked realising she didn't even know what play they were watching.

Tyki went back to his relaxed composure and sunk back into his seat lazily sipping his wine glad that she had picked up on the subject change. "Its about a assassination plot by the government, I think I've seen it before"

"Is it any good?" she asked also glad that the conversation had gone back to being very light and relaxed.

"Its good as long as your not in the first row" He replied with a grin.

"Whys that?"

"Well if your in the first row you end up getting splashed with the stage blood about three time through out the play, Its quite funny to watch there reaction as gentlemen's white shirts become flecked with the shocking red that is the stage blood"

"Really?" she looks down at the first row trying to imagine the pristine gentleman and glamorous woman coated in stage blood when something red attracted her eye "Oh my god, Lenalee and Lavi are down there!" she squeaked.

"Who?" Tyki asking slightly confused about her sudden change in tone.

"Exorcists, you've met them before you even fought Lavi in the ark apparently" she answered him in a furious whisper, this man obviously rarely bothered with the names of his intended victims until afterwards.

"Oh the kid with the eye patch and the one with the bandages. Why are they here?"

"They're together now, they must be on a date" she replied looking down at the red head and the young girl.

"A date? But they're in the cheapest seats"

"Sorry if we're not all rich like you" she was getting mildly defensive " We don't get paid much for going on missions for the order only enough to live from day to day, they tend to provide the necessities."

"They don't pay you much for risking your lives on a weekly basis!" He replied astonished with the black order. "Well any way I doubt it that they will look up and notice us so come back out from behind the chair Miranda and enjoy the play"

"I guess your right" she said coming out from behind her chair, still she wasn't entirely convinced that they would go unnoticed.

The lights dimmed and a tall man walked onto stage along with a young woman they looked very much in love and couldn't look away from each others eyes. The theatre suddenly filled with sound of gun fire with the house lights flashing on and off. The man is now lying on the floor and the woman's screams replace the gun fire. The front row now has a small splattering of stage blood on them.

"Oh my God." Miranda gasped in shock.

"Do you want me to warn you when the next person dies?" Tyki asked after seeing Miranda's face white with shock.

"No I'm fine, It'll ruin the suspense if you do"

"Ok then…"

They watch the ret of the play which eventually comes to heartbreaking dramatic ending when the woman joins her lover in death, leaving Miranda teary eyed. "That was so sad." She said as a few pearls of salty water slid down the side of her face. Tyki smiled her in understanding and passed her a clean white handkerchief. " Thank you" Miranda dabbed her eyes and they left the box.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they walked down the badly lit stair case into the hall that lead to the main seating area of the theatre.

"Yes very."

"Well foods next on the agenda for this evening then, you do like Italian food don't you?"

"Its one of my favourites" she replied wiping way the last tear from her cheek. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the hall way. "Uh shit! Lavi and Lenalee are right there!"

Tyki turned to look at were Miranda was looking and there was indeed a one eyed red head with a slightly shorter Chinese girl, he looked around him self "There's no where we can both hide!"

"They can't see us together, If they do they wouldn't understand, I would loose my job and end up on the streets all alone again!" Miranda started to get hysterical and fresh tears started appearing in her eyes.

"Calm down, Ill hide and you can just tell them that the reason you escaped was to see this play, because you have had the tickets for ages. OK?" he didn't wait for her reply and completely disappeared.

"What?" she looked around her self "Bastard!"

Within seconds Lavi and Lenalee had spotted her and walked over hand in hand. "Hay Miranda!" Lavi beamed "That was some escape, you put most prisoners to shame!"

"Yeah no one knew what happened, the nurse was fuming, they thought that you had been kidnapped again! Are you ok, I'm , we I mean are so glad to see you!" Lenalee was bubbling over with emotion as normal.

"I'm fine, it's just that I've been saving up to see this play for ages and I just could not bare missing it for no reason, and that nurse wasn't about to let me go any time soon, I mean its not like I was even hurt!" Miranda rambled.

"Calm down Miranda, we understand, I'll explain it to Komui for you. So there's no reason to worry, ok?" Lenalee reassured her with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Lenalee!" Miranda replied, taking a deep breathe to calm her self down.

"We really should get going, fake blood to wash of" Lenalee said with a wink.

"Oh ok then, Ill see you later" She gave them both a cheery smile and they were both on their way, walking down the high street still hand in hand, she was reminded of the couple in the first act of the play and their hopeless never ending love, there was a slight pang of envy forming in Miranda's stomach.

Sighing to her self she began to wonder where Tyki had got to. "Tyki, where are you?", Suddenly she could feel that icy shill that told her that some one was behind her. Taking a deep breathe she finally managed to say "T… Ty ... Tyki is that you?"

"Boo" the voice spoke in her over ear to where she thought he was, she span around to face him yelping in shock, then realised that it was Tyki, who was now laughing at her shocked expression, playing a cruel trick on her. "So you got rid of them easily" he said lazily leaning against the lamp post casually lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah… thanks for just running off, that was so mean!" She tried to give him the most pissed of look that she could muster, but it only served to make him smile.

"But it did get you a good alibi and a couple of witnesses to back up your story."

"I guess your right" she said hating the fact that he was indeed right, on this occasion. Her stomach gave an angry grumbling, "Tyki I'm really hungry"

"I can hear that, come on lets get some thing to eat" She linked onto his arm and they walked through the cool evening, Miranda lead by Tyki through the evening streets. They came to a stop out side a posh restaurant, this to, much like the theatre, was proclaiming its self as one of the best eating establishments in the region.

"Tyki! I told you I'm not dressed correctly for this sort of place." If there was one thing Miranda hated it was going to fancy restaurant and being surrounded by dashing gentlemen and there elegant partners, it always made her feel so plain.

"I never said we were eating here" he said with a quirky grin that made Miranda feel like he was up to something.

"Well were are we eating then?"

"Wait here and you will find out." he let go of her arm, and went into the restaurant. The loss of contact with him sent an unfamiliar feeling of longing flutter down her spine, she had to stop her self from reaching out for his arm.

He was back in no less then a couple of minutes holding a pick nick basket. Trying not to look overly keen she took hold of his arm automatically feeling better when she had him so close to herself. "How do you feel about a picknick by the river?" he asked snapping her back into the real world.

"That would be lovely!" he could feel her relax as she realised they were not going to some where fancy.

They continued walking until that came to a small patch of grass next to the water which now reflected the stars and the moon like a large mirror, the whole area echoed with utter stillness.

"Here will do" Tyki said as he let go of her arm and placed the basket on the ground.

"It's a beautiful spot" She looked out over the water as Tyki laid out a blanket and started unpacking the food. She walked over and sat down gracefully on the blanket, very proud of how lady like she had managed to look as Tyki handed her a plate of a very rich Italian dish. "Wow this looks delicious!"

"I should hope so, that place charges a fortune." he said with a smile as he took his own plate of pasta.

"Oh … if you want I could help by paying for my share" Miranda answered flustered at the thought of him spending do much on her.

"No its fine, I was exaggerating anyway." he was beginning to wonder if she was this easily upset all the time.

"Ok." she said with relief, however she was still fairly sure that he was not exaggerating but decided to put the thought to the back of her mind and just enjoy the meal.

"So you've only been an exorcist for five months"

"Well officially speaking yes, it took me a while to get to the order. How long have you been a Noah?" she asked trying to direct the course of the conversation away from her self, she just could not stand to much attention. Especially from the man that made her heart flutter with just a touch.

"A while… shell we leave it at longer then 5 months"

She nodded as she ate a piece of pasta coated in a rich tomato sauce that she was certain was going to end up on her dress.

He sighed looking at his pocket watch, "What time do you want to be back for? Because you did only say that you wanted to watch the play."

"So what I'm not a child any more, the order can't rule all of my life" she replied mildly irritated that the order really did rule her life.

"Speaking of which how old are you?" he asked tipping his head to the side with a sly grin.

"How old are you?" Miranda replied averting her gaze away from him.

His small grin spread "I'm almost certain that I asked you first"

"Fine, I'm 25" She retorted slightly annoyed at the fact that he got the information out of her so easily. "How about you?" She asked snapping her gaze back to meet his."

"I'm 26," he said with mock pride lifting his head back up straight again.

"26! I could have sworn you were going to be younger than me!" Her mouth making a small o with real shock.

"Why thank you, young lady" he replied making a small blush spread through Miranda's cheeks which she hoped he didn't notice.

They finished their food and Tyki started unpacking dessert. "I hope you still have room for cake."

"I always have room for cake"

"I sure hope so." He handed her a piece of strawberry sponge cake with cream, making Miranda's eyes light up. She has always had a strange affection for strawberries

Miranda delicately took the strawberry of the top taking a small amount of cream with it, Tyki just couldn't help but watch as she lazily ate the strawberry with as much grace and elegance as any lady of the manor would of dreamed to have, and twice the beauty of any of them. He quickly realised that he had been watching for way to long then any gentleman should and decided to concentrate on his own cake.

"This dessert it absolutely divine!" she said ash noticed it had been far to quiet for far to long.

"thank you I decided to make dessert myself this time"

"Really you made it!? You have to teach me!" She exclaimed before helping her self to one of the strawberries still left on the remains of the cake.

"If you want I could show you next week?" For some reason the idea of Miranda covered in flour was a very appealing one Tyki thought to himself.

"I would love that," she said while putting their plates back into the picnic basket. Then laying her self out on the mat gazing up at the slumbering moon, eyes half lidded feeling utterly peaceful.

Tyki looked down at Miranda who had fallen asleep, gentle he wiped a stray drop of cream from her cheek with his thumb. Unfortunately he realised that he had to wake her up before the exorcists sent a search party out for her, and that would be extremely inconvenient.

Slowly he woke her, "Miranda, time to go, I think I'll give you a lift home"

"What… a lift…" she sat up suddenly eyes wide open "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, how rude of me to just fall asleep, I'm sorry" Miranda could feel the embarrassment filling her cheeks.

"No its ok, don't worry so much" he helped her up of the blanket, when she promptly fell to the side from having sat down for far to long "I'm defiantly giving you a lift home"

"Really I'm fine, I don't want to trouble you any longer!" She replied scrambling back up to her feet with a shaky smile.

"It would be no trouble, I insist in fact" he assured her while collecting the picnic back together. "I'm heading past the order anyway" He packed up the last of it and stood next to her. "Ready to go?"

"Um …yeah"

They walked back up to the carriage that was waiting for them and climbed in, Miranda wondered briefly if it had been their for the whole evening but the thought did not last for long as she had all ready started to fall asleep in again. Tyki looked over at the sleeping Miranda who looked way to unprotected and vulnerable which set his Noah mind whirling.

"It would be so easy to kill you" He thought to himself "you give me so many opportunities, hell I could even string you up on the gates at the Order" he added smiling to himself, however the idea was slowly becoming more and more tempting with every slow breath Miranda took. Tyki slid a little further away from Miranda as the Noah inside him began to call for rivers of blood to flow that night. "It would be to easy anyway, no fun in an easy kill." He said trying to convince him self more then anything, he ordered the Akuma driving the carriage to get going and they set of towards the black order. "But why have I not killed her already like I normally would. Perhaps Ill just wait and see what happens, I could be more interesting this way." He mumbled to him self.

The carriage stopped suddenly, Miranda stirred from the abrupt stop and landed on Tyki's lap. He sighed to himself "I really should get a better driver" He picked Miranda back up sitting her up right in her seat, the wine must of made Miranda really sleepy as none of the movements woke her up. "Miranda? Your home now." He finally managed to wake her up with a light nudge but had to hold her up to stop her falling onto the floor of the carriage.

"What… I'm back? Why are you holding me?"

Tyki let go quickly noticing that he was in fact still holding her. "Long story" he said with a slight grin.

"Are back at the order then?" she asked flattening her dress back down.

"we have been for some time now, I've been trying to wake you for a couple of minutes now."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise" she replied as she started to climb out of the carriage. ""Hold on, is that an Akuma driving?"

"No why?" He asked innocently, however innocent is not a look that Tyki can pull of very well especially when Miranda is around.

"It is isn't it, I can see right through you lies, and to think that you're good at poker" She said with a smile as she flicked his forehead and climbed out of the carriage. "So when am I going to see you again." She asked looking up at his what she now realised were brown eyes.

"I you want I could pick you up on Friday and I'll teach you how to cook" he said with a cheeky grin.

"OK" she replied slightly hypnotised by his gaze

"Ill pick you up at about 5 then" he said trying to hide a smirk as she stared at him dumbly then snapped out of her trance, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah five" Hs replied her cheeks glowing with warm and embarrassment.

"Good night Miranda Lotto!" He stroked her cheek with a seductive smile that made Miranda close her eyes and just nod.

"Umm Bye…."

Tyki closed the door and the carriage set of into the distance. Snapping Miranda back into the real world, again.

"Bye!" She called out waving to the carriage, she turned and walked back into the order.

"What's with the grin Miranda" Lenalee commented with a smirk

"Smile.. Oh .. Um" Miranda splutter slightly irritated at her train of thought being broken.

"Who was it?" Lenalee asked hungry for gossip.

"Just… a friend" Miranda replied with a content smile and walked of up to her room leaving Lenalee seriously deprived of any morsel of gossip

* * *

A/N Tyki and Miranda.... arn't they cute together..... we think so. Sorry that it took so long.

Oh and thank you too all the people who reviewed the story "The Beginning". Ithurial and I were really happy that we heard from you and as promised i got Ithurial to be more romantic!

Hope you like the story and review!!!

Also if you have time please read and review our other fic's for example ... i don't know Silent Tears maby *hint hint*

Ithurial stop advertising your story!!!!

I can advertise all I like *stride of out of the room to write more of the amazing fan fiction silent tears*

Pah! Ill write my own story then! *flicks her hair and sticks her tongue out at Ithurials back*

That is very childish Amarin, just what I would expect from a Kanda fan.

Exactly Kanda is way hotter than Tyki!

Kanda wishes, Tyki is a hundred times better looking then that moody child, Tyki has class! And any way we've gone on for to long so Read and review please. Thank you Bye bye for now!

Just wait Ithurial... *snickers evily*


End file.
